Meu adorado herói
by princesayoukai100
Summary: Fantasia ou realidade? Num momento,Kagome Higurashi é apenas uma professora de literatura inglesa, apaixonada por livros de romances. No momento seguinte, como num passe de mágica, ela se encontra cara a cara com o herói do livro!
1. A pedra dos desejos

Infelizmente, Inuyasha não é meu, tal como o Sesshomaru *.* eles pertencem a titia Rumiko Takahashi.

Essa fanfic é uma adaptação do livro "Meu adorado herói", de Dawn Calvert.

Personagens:

Osao Arakida: pai de sango arakida arakida

Rumiko Takahashi: escritora do livro

Midoriko Higurashi: mãe da Kagome

-Capitúlo 1-

Nas horas solitárias de uma noite de sábado, de pijama, chinelos e um livro do século dezenove nas mãos, Kagome conheceu o homem de seus sonhos.

Claro, Inuyasha Taisho, o herói de _Wedgfeld Hall, _existia apenas em um romance. Ainda assim, era o homem que ela idealizara e esperava encontrar um dia.

Fechou os olhos, visualizando-o. Inuyasha, em pé, braços cruzados; a casaca clara contrastando com os cabelos Prateados e o azul-escuro do céu; calças justas, coladas nos músculos rígidos das pernas; olhos escuros e penetrantes, com nuances de verde, capazes de hipnotizar qualquer mulher, mas com um brilho sutil de vulnerabilidade.

Só de imaginá-lo, sentiu o coração disparar. Inuyasha ofuscava todos os homens que ela já conhecera na vida.

Mas não era real. E ela, apertando as frágeis páginas do livro, começava a duvidar de que, um dia, encontraria um homem vivo, de carne e osso, parecido mesmo que remotamente com seu herói.

Suspirou longamente. Acreditava que todos tinham uma alma gêmea. Em algum lugar, esperando. Sem um amor que fizesse seu coração pegar fogo, o mundo seria um lugar feio e sem graça. Com um amor verdadeiro, haveria esperança de uma vida feliz.

Acariciou a capa do livro. Realmente um achado. Uma primeira edição do ano de 1810 que só enriquecera sua coleção. Valera cada centavo do preço.

Esticou-se no sofá e abraçou o volume. Apenas dois capítulos e já estava completamente fascinada por Inuyasha Taisho : um verdadeiro cavalheiro, vivendo uma situação desesperada por conta de responsabilidades que não poderia ignorar; determinado a agir corretamente, apesar dos sofrimentos que sua atitude lhe causaria.

Maneiras refinadas, berço nobre, resquícios de um passado dissoluto e sexualidade latente emanavam das páginas do livro. Decididamente, Inuyasha a conquistara.

Comovida, Kagome pegou um lenço de papel e assoou o nariz. Se a visse, a mãe diria que estava dramatizando.

Assim como "dramatizara" quando Bakotsu a deixara _plantada _no altar, depois de lhe murmurar algumas palavras ao ouvido e sair correndo da igreja.

Ajeitou a almofada com raiva, afastando da mente as lembranças daquele dia, e começou a ler o terceiro capítulo.

_Quando Inuyasha Taisho__a fitou, Sango__sabia que deveria baixar os olhos, mas continuou com o olhar firme. Ele começou a andar na direção dela, abrindo caminho entre os convidados. Comentários em voz baixa seguiam-no sem, contudo, incomodá-lo. Movia-se com segurança invejável. Por fim, parou diante dela, o queixo orgulhoso ligeiramente erguido._

_Sango __gostaria de saber se os rumores a respeito do sr. Taisho__eram verdadeiros. Se fossem, seria prudente ignorar a expressão amistosa em seu rosto e a excessiva formalidade de sua reverência. Muitas coisas poderiam levar até mesmo um homem inseguro a fazer a proposta que ela sentia estar pairando nos lábios dele. E muitas coisas poderiam levar uma mulher, particularmente na posição dela, a aceitá-la._

Mentalmente, Kagome empurrou a heroína e imaginou-se diante de Inuyashan. Lançou um olhar sedutor, fazendo-o esquecer, pelo menos por um momento, Catherine Havington.

Esticou o braço, e seus dedos tocaram um pequeno objeto sobre a mesa lateral. Pegou-o. Era a pedra dos desejos. Assim dissera o livreiro, incluindo-a no preço do livro.

Pedra dos desejos... Exatamente do que toda mulher frustrada precisava. Era opaca, macia, menos num pequeno ponto, mais poroso, que Kagome começou a alisar, voltando à leitura. Nathan Chamberlain era apresentado aos outros convidados.

— _Sra. Hihurashi e sua filha, Kagome — Osao Arakida anunciou._

Kagome sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Os nomes causaram-lhe forte impacto. Sentou-se ereta e releu a frase, uma, duas vezes. As letras dançavam diante de seus olhos. Não podia ser!

Mas era seu nome: Kagome Higurashi . Num livro escrito cerca de duzentos anos antes!

Passou a mão pela fronte, pressionando-a.

Havia lido demais. Fantasiara demais! Tanto que, de repente, não conseguia mais separar a ficção da realidade. Só podia ser isso. Deu uma olhada no relógio. Meia-noite. Certamente cochilara, e sua imaginação criara asas.

Não, nada disso. Apesar do copo de vinho vazio, não estava com sono.

No entanto, seu nome estava bem ali.

Aquilo era muito mais do que estranho. Era bizarro.

Largou o livro e a pedra no sofá. Fechou os olhos e começou os exercícios de respiração que aprendera no ano anterior. Buyo, o gato, levantou a cabeça e voltou a dormir. O tique-taque do relógio parecia acompanhar sua contagem e, lá fora, uma sirene soou a distância.

Após longos e intermináveis momentos, as batidas de seu coração voltaram a um ritmo quase normal.

Incapaz de conter-se, ela pegou novamente o livro e, ao fazê-lo, um pedaço de papel caiu. Assim que o tocou, percebeu que era quase tão velho quanto o volume. Prendeu a respiração, lembrando-se da carta de amor amarelada que encontrara entre as páginas de um exemplar raro e antigo. Com cuidado, desdobrou o papel e leu as palavras escritas em caligrafia firme e bonita: _O jogo dos desejos. Um guia para interessados._

Se desejar era um jogo, ela ganharia a medalha de ouro. Para ela não havia meio-termo. Tudo ou nada mantinham os sonhos vivos.

Jogou-se no sofá e, seguindo as instruções contidas no papel desbotado pelo tempo, colocou a pedra na palma da mão direita e começou a friccioná-la com o indicador esquerdo em movimentos circulares. Sentiu uma ponta de esperança no coração. Balançou a cabeça, tentando sufocá-la. Afinal, era uma brincadeira, um jogo...

Mas seria surpreendente se algo acontecesse.

Friccionou a pedra com mais vigor. O passo seguinte era repetir o pedido em voz alta e fechar os olhos quando a pedra começasse a esquentar. Erguendo o queixo, disse:

— Desejo tornar-me Kagome Higurashi do livro _Wedgfeld __Hall, _para, pela primeira em minha vida, conhecer um homem como Inuyasha Taisho.

Segurou o ar nos pulmões, esperando.

Nada. No corredor, vozes abafadas e o ruído de uma porta se fechando; mas, no apartamento, a mesma quietude de sempre.

Soltou a respiração e abriu os olhos, deparando-se com a pilha de provas para corrigir que havia ignorado a noite toda.

Foi então que ouviu um barulho acompanhado de uma lufada de ar. Estremeceu. Um segundo depois, foi arrancada do sofá e começou a planar, primeiro os pés, depois, o corpo todo, e uma escuridão a envolveu. Não enxergava, não se movia, não respirava. Em pânico, tentou esticar os braços à procura de um apoio; algo que pudesse lhe dar estabilidade. Mas estes continuaram grudados ao corpo, tão impotentes quanto todos os seus outros membros e músculos.

De novo, fechou os olhos.

E, de repente, a calma voltou. Seu corpo assumiu a postura normal. Ouviu vozes. Nada assustador, nada preocupante. Vozes femininas e, ao fundo, o som de... violinos?

Estava em pé, percebeu. E seus pés doíam como se estivessem calçando sapatos pequenos demais.

Abriu um olho, apreensiva com o que poderia ver.

Nada a temer. Apenas vozes, música e o farfalhar de tecidos caros em uma sala bem iluminada. Abriu o outro olho. Velas por todos os cantos, ardentes e brilhantes.

_Isto não está acontecendo. Você está sonhando, Kagome ._

Arregalou os olhos ao ver o homem parado à sua frente: alto, musculoso. Cabelos negros, meio ondulados. Um olhar tão fascinante e sensual que ela o reconheceria em qualquer lugar: Inuyasha Taisho.

Teve a certeza de que seu coração pararia de bater.

— Srta. Higurashi , não está se sentindo bem? — ele perguntou num tom excessivamente formal.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça e os ombros, numa atitude submissa.

— Estou bem, sim. Obrigada. — As palavras não eram dela, mas tinham saído de sua boca com um sotaque incomum para quem nascera e crescera nos Estados Unidos. Queria atirar-se nos braços dele, enlaçá-lo e confessar o quanto estava adorando aquele sonho.

Conteve-se. Enrubescendo, tocou a própria face, e encontrou uma mecha de cabelo encaracolado. Mas seu cabelo era liso desde criança, nunca tivera cachos! Nem mesmo quando seu cabeleireiro tentara deixá-la com a aparência de Sarah Jéssica Parker. Aquele cabelo macio, aparentemente dócil, não lhe pertencia. Deu um puxão na mecha e sentiu dor no couro cabeludo.

— Srta. Higurashi? — Inuyasha se inclinou.

A voz dele... Grave e extremamente masculina. Cada sílaba perfeitamente pronunciada. Sim. Aquilo era um sonho maravilhoso. Com um pouco de sorte, ela não acordaria nem mesmo com o barulho do entregador de jornais.

— Um momento. — De novo o sotaque estranho. Ergueu um dedo, pedindo-lhe paciência enquanto reunia coragem para levantar os olhos. Usava um vestido de seda dourada, tão comprido que arrastava no chão. Cintura alta, levemente franzido abaixo dos seios e o decote generoso revelando os ombros e o colo alvos. Um traje gracioso e elegante, exatamente como se imaginara usando ao mergulhar naquele romance que se passava na época da regência.

Seus olhos se detiveram nas luvas que subiam até os cotovelos. Pareciam de camurça macia, porém muito mais fina. A suavidade do tecido fez com que se sentisse delicada e elegante como uma dama.

Uma tossida leve, quase inaudível, interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ela fitou Inuyasha e, depois, à direita, encontrou o olhar reprovador de uma senhora.

— Kagome — advertiu-a a mulher com os dentes cerrados.

— Por favor, perdoe-me. Receio não ter me sentido muito bem por um instante. — Sorriu, mesmo temendo desmoronar aos pés de Inuyasha, o que não causaria boa impressão logo no primeiro encontro.

— Talvez prefira se sentar. — O sorriso mostrou dentes alvos e perfeitos. Esse detalhe não era mencionado no livro, pelo menos até onde ela lera.

— Não, obrigada — Inuyasha murmurou.

— Minha filha ainda não teve oportunidade de dançar, senhor — disse a mulher ao lado dela significativamente.

_Filha?_

Kagome virou-se, surpresa. Era estranho sonhar que tinha outra mãe! A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela não entendeu o motivo. Tentou franzir o cenho, no entanto seu rosto não cooperou.

Era assim que acontecia nos sonhos. Acordaria a qualquer momento. Aquela fantasia desapareceria no inconsciente e os detalhes se perderiam.

Olhou novamente para o homem, tentando lançar um olhar inocente e provocante que tanto cativara Jakotsu , o garçom de olhos bonitos. Mas claro que não dera em nada, pois Jakotsu _era __gay. _Em compensação, ele se tornara um de seus melhores amigos.

Após uma árdua batalha com seus nervos faciais, conseguiu contemplar o homem à sua frente com alguma expressão. A confusão de Inuyasha Taisho começou a desaparecer, dando lugar a um tênue sorriso, o qual sugeria uma ponta de interesse.

_Vai acontecer alguma coisa, _ela pensou com um arrepio.

De súbito, ele ficou imóvel. A música cessou, os casais pararam e as vozes se calaram. Andy fitou a mulher que se dizia sua mãe com expressão interrogativa.

— De novo... — a mulher resmungou, revirando os olhos.

— O que está acontecendo? —Kagome indagou em voz baixa.

— Rumiko está totalmente absorta em seus pensamentos — foi Inuyasha quem respondeu. Falava como se ela devesse conhecer a mulher. — Temos de continuar quietos.

Todos pareciam pensar a mesma coisa, embora ela tivesse ouvido uma ou duas batidas de pé no chão. Na pista de dança, alguém tossiu.

_Essa Rumiko deve ser alguém muito importante, _deduziu.

E então sua expressão se transformou.

—Rumiko Takahashi? A autora de _Wedgfeld Hall? __Kagome_ piscou, aturdida. Agora já não falava com sotaque britânico, e os músculos de seu rosto relaxaram.

Em vez de responder, Inuyasha fez um gesto com a mão que, aparentemente, todos entenderam.

— Ela encerrou os trabalhos por hoje — anunciou, e todos assentiram. — Até amanhã.

— Até amanhã? — A voz de Kagome soou esganiçada. Seu sonho estava terminando?

Com a mão na cintura, preparou-se para exigir uma explicação da mulher, cuja presença a perturbava. Mas, de novo, foi Inuyasha quem respondeu.

— Sim, quando ela recomeçará a escrever. — Ele a fitou com uma expressão intrigada, como se ela fosse um enigma. Inclinando levemente a cabeça, afastou-se.

— Espere! — Kagome não podia deixá-lo sair de seu sonho.

A mulher a segurou firme pelo cotovelo.

— Vamos. Temos de nos recolher. — Apontou para o outro extremo do salão de baile já vazio. — Nossos aposentos ficam naquela ala.

— Mas eu... ele...

Kagome calou-se ante o olhar frio e severo da velha senhora. Decidiu concordar até descobrir um meio de terminar seu sonho de forma mais emocionante.

A mulher ergueu levemente o queixo e começou a andar, esperando que ela a seguisse. Após um momento de hesitação, Andy obedeceu, cabeça erguida e o vestido ondulando agradavelmente nos tornozelos. Os serviçais, em silêncio e de cabeça baixa, retiravam os pratos de comida. A um canto, os músicos guardavam seus instrumentos. Por uma porta aberta, Andy ouvia cavalos relinchando e o ruído das rodas das carruagens.

A senhora a conduziu escadaria acima e parou no meio de outro corredor.

— É aqui que você vai dormir — avisou, apontando para uma porta escura e pesada.

Andy respirou fundo. Nem sua mãe verdadeira usava aquele tom autoritário... pelo menos na maior parte do tempo.

— Quem é você?

A mulher franziu o cenho.

— Midoriko Higurashi , ora... Sua mãe.

Era um nome melodioso demais para alguém que parecia viver de mau humor!

— Trate de dormir e descansar — completou Midoriko.

— Amanhã será ainda mais cansativo.

A conversa estava se tornando mais interessante.

— Por quê?

— Rumiko escreve incrivelmente rápido no período da manhã. Às vezes, torna-se difícil acompanhar-lhe o ritmo. — Ela meneou a cabeça, inconformada. — E as mudanças? Podem acontecer a qualquer momento.

— Entendo.

Não, não entendia. Mas, afinal, era um sonho.

Sorrindo, abriu a porta do quarto.

— Acho melhor eu descansar um pouco.

Midoriko aprovou e afastou-se, andando com uma graça que destoava da rigidez de sua postura.

Kagome ficou ali, parada, ainda por alguns segundos. Depois, olhou para a porta do quarto e para o corredor. Queria encontrar Inuyasha Taisho . Uma única vez, antes que deixasse aquele sonho, queria que ele a beijasse. Um beijo intenso e ardente, que lhe dissesse não haver nada de errado em esperar pelo amor de sua vida.

Claro que tudo aquilo poderia não ser um sonho. Havia a tal pedra dos desejos, e ela fizera um pedido. Um pedido fervoroso. E se a pedra tivesse o poder de...

Oh, não! Só podia ser brincadeira. Nem mesmo uma sonhadora como ela podia ser tão insana a ponto de pensar que uma pedra pudesse transportá-la de volta ao passado e jogá-la no meio de um romance de duzentos anos antes.

Kagome tirou os sapatos apertados e olhou para os lados antes de atravessar o corredor na ponta dos pés. A casa era imensa e, depois de duas tentativas erradas, encontrou o caminho da escadaria. Desceu os degraus devagar. De algum lugar, vinha o som de uma voz masculina. Debruçou-se sobre o corrimão para ouvir melhor. Embora abafada, parecia muito a voz de Inuyasha . Era engraçado reconhecer a voz dele após uma ou duas frases! Mas o timbre era exatamente como ela imaginara, como se ele estivesse falando direto ao seu coração.

Seguindo as vozes, chegou ao salão de baile. Pelas portas entreabertas, viu Inuyasha conversando com um homem. Com olhar casual, porém autoritário, ele era ainda mais bonito e atraente do que em sua primeira impressão.

Kagome suspirou. Escolhera muito bem o homem de seus sonhos.

— Será uma honra e um privilégio contar com sua presença na competição de tiro em Wedgfeld Hall, sr. Arakida — Nathan dizia.

O homem de cabelos brancos impecavelmente penteados só podia ser o pai de Sango Arakida, a mulher destinada a salvar a propriedade da família de Inuyasha, Wedgfeld Hall. A mesma Sango que, em troca, precisava salvar sua reputação. Uma solução prática e comum para a época e o lugar, mas sem nenhum envolvimento sentimental.

— O privilégio será meu, sr. Taisho. Obrigado pelo convite.

— A sua filha, claro, será muito bem-vinda também.

Kagome ainda não lera o livro inteiro. Talvez o casamento não acontecesse. Rumiko poderia e deveria ter alguma ideia melhor. Como uma heroína com uma história diferente... Alguém que houvesse sido abandonada no altar, quem sabe?

— Aprecio sua gentileza. Tenho certeza de que minha filha terá muito prazer em acompanhar-me.

— Muito bem. Infelizmente, esta noite tão agradável chegou ao fim, e eu preciso ir embora. Minha carruagem me espera. — Ele inclinou a cabeça e afastou-se com passos graciosos e firmes.

Kagome hesitou. Só conseguiu se mover quando ele já estava quase saindo do salão.

— Espere!

Inuyasha parou e voltou-se para fitá-la com expressão de surpresa e incredulidade. Era tudo que Kagome precisava. Ela correu pelo salão, os pés descalços e o vestido enroscando nos tornozelos. Ao chegar perto dele, seu peito, quase todo exposto pelo decote ousado, arfava. Ajeitou os cabelos e tocou algo que lembrava cetim. Fitas! Sempre quisera usar fitas no cabelo...

Inuyasha ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Srta. Higurashi?

Como podia pensar em penteados e fitas com Inuyasha Taisho parado à sua frente?, censurou-se Kagome .

— Sim. — Ela sorriu.

— Srta. Higurashi ! — Era o pai de Sango quem repetia seu nome, no outro extremo do salão. O homem sabia se impor. Começou a andar na direção dela.

— Está tudo bem. Apenas preciso... conversar com o sr. Inuyasha por alguns momentos.

Isao Arakida parou, encarando-a. Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar amistoso e voltou-se para Inuyasha.

— Posso acompanhá-lo até lá fora?

Kagome esperava que ele não recusasse seu pedido. Já o imaginava tomando-a nos braços, roçando os lábios nos dela, tudo o mais perdido numa memória distante. Não havia muito tempo; o despertador tocaria a qualquer momento.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Está falando de um modo estranho.

— Bem, sim. — Ela piscou, esperando que ele não perdesse muito tempo questionando algo que nem ela mesma entendia. Endireitando os ombros, fez um gesto em direção à porta e tentou ser mais formal com as palavras. — Pode me acompanhar, senhor?

Inuyasha hesitou, depois inclinou a cabeça de leve, concordando.

— Estou às suas ordens.

Kagome sorriu, o coração aos saltos. Que grande aventura seria passear no jardim com aquele deus grego... E se o tão esperado beijo se transformasse numa decepção?, pensou, preocupada. Nunca mais acreditaria no amor.

Quase na porta do salão, o pai de Sango os alcançou.

— O sr. Taisho já está de saída, srta. Higurashi. Todos já se recolheram.

— Eu percebi — ela respondeu, tentando disfarçar sua irritação. — Mas tenho assuntos para discutir com o sr. Taisho. Não o reterei por muito tempo, prometo. — Com uma reverência, retomou o caminho da saída do salão de baile. Antes de sair, olhou rapidamente para trás, certificando-se de que Inuyasha a seguira.

Apoiou-se no corrimão e, com a mão livre, levantou a saia, esperando não cair e rolar os degraus. Certamente um tombo de escada arruinaria todo o clima. Atravessou o hall principal, as portas de entrada da mansão e saiu, enfrentando o vento frio da noite. Abraçou-se e respirou fundo.

Como apaixonada por romances históricos e animes,senti-me quase obrigada a adaptar esse romance para o nosso querido Inuyasha. Esta historia é uma das minhas favoritas e talvez, como um futuro projeto,faça uma adaptação de outro romance histórico ou contemporâneo para o casal Sesshomaru X Kagome.

Gostava de receber alguns reviews,contem-me o que acham da historia até agora,o que gostam,o que não gostam,simplesmente comentem :)


	2. Apresentações

**Disclamer**: Inuyasha não é meu, pois se fosse eu estava casada com o sesshomaru.

Ok, cá vamos nós ao segundo capítulo de "Meu adorado herói".Desculpem ter demorado tanto tempo a postar esse capítulo, mas tive exame intermédio de filosofia (odeio filosofia!).Vou tentar postar mais rapidamente os capítulos, pois tenho a historia toda adaptada, mas estou no final do ano escolar e tenho seis testes e seis trabalhos para entregar em quatro semanas, tentem compreender.

Ao longo dos próximos capítulos vão surgir novos personagens, por isso se tiverem duvidas, já sabem, review.  
Vamos ao que interessa!

Capítulo II

— Espero que não apanhe um resfriado.

Ele se preocupava com ela! Tentou lançar-lhe um olhar sedutor, sem sucesso.

— Está bem longe de Wedgfeld Hall — comentou, apenas.

— Verdade.

— Eu também. — Notando-lhe a expressão intrigada, ela acrescentou: — Longe de minha casa, eu quis dizer.

— Ah. — Inuyasha a fitou com uma expressão estranha. — Desculpe, srta. Higurashi, mas tenho de ir.

— Espere! — Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, Kagome o segurou pela lapela e o beijou no rosto. A pele dele era quente e um tanto áspera. Respirou fundo, inalando a fragrância máscula que ele exalava.

Enquanto decidia se deveria sentir-se mortificada ou feliz, passou a língua nos lábios, saboreando seu gosto. Inuyasha não se afastou. Começou a inclinar-se!

— Sei que você é o mais honrado... e o mais desejável dos homens — ela completou num murmúrio, certa do que estava por vir.

Esperou pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Enquanto esperava, imaginou o que Inuyasha faria se ela o enlaçasse pelo pescoço e beijasse a força aqueles lábios entreabertos de espanto.

Finalmente, ele se manifestou.

— Aposto como Rumiko não planejou esta cena.

— Rumiko? O que ela tem a ver com...

— Por acaso Rumiko sugeriu que você teria um papel importante nesta história? Confesso que não acho que seja possível.

Kagome soltou uma exclamação. Como Inuyasha ousava pronunciar o nome de outra mulher num momento como aquele? Um herói que se prezasse deveria reconhecer tal indelicadeza.

Colocou as mãos na cintura. O torpor que a envolvera, começava a desvanecer.

— Vamos nos concentrar, por favor. _Eu _estou aqui e não Rumiko.

Ele assumiu uma expressão solene.

— A saúde dela é precária. Temos de nos comportar como ela deseja.

Kagome pensou que gostaria de trocar algumas ideias com a escritora sobre desejos. Os dela quase tinham se tornado realidade. Inuyasha, sem dúvida, estivera perto de fazer um movimento... ou de permitir que ela mesma fizesse.

— Lamento saber que ela está doente, mas isso não impede que passemos algum tempo juntos.

Os lábios dele se curvaram quase imperceptivelmente.

— Desejo-lhe uma boa noite, srta. Higurashi. — Com outra mesura, Inuyasha se afastou.

Abanando o rosto afogueado com a mão, Kagome deu um suspiro.

— Bem, pelo menos, eu o beijei.

Mesmo sem a participação de Inuyasha, o breve roçar de sua pele na dele superara todos os encontros românticos que já tivera na vida. E Inuyasha não ficara indiferente ao beijo. Ela ouvira sua respiração mais forte, sentira-o começar a inclinar o corpo na direção dela... Se tivesse a sorte de continuar sonhando, mesmo depois do toque do despertador, Inuyasha Taisho notaria o coração apaixonado que batia em seu peito quase desnudo.

Retomou o caminho de volta. Andava devagar, pensativa, até que se deparou com alguém bloqueando seus passos. Após um suspiro exasperado, ergueu os olhos e encontrou o olhar furioso do pai de Sango .

— Explique-se — ele ordenou, os lábios tão contraídos que quase desapareciam. — Nunca tive a infelicidade de testemunhar um comportamento tão desprezível.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— O sr. Taisho vai se casar com a minha filha. Seus atos são uma traição à minha família e à sua também.

Com as mãos na cintura, Inuyasha o enfrentou.

— Vou repetir: não sei do que o senhor está falando. E mesmo que soubesse, o meu comportamento é problema _meu. _Agora, por favor, deixe-me passar.

As narinas do homem inflaram-se de raiva.

— O casamento será anunciado em breve e não irei tolerar esse seu comportamento reprovável! — Em vez dar-lhe passagem, ele avançou um passo. — Não fosse seu pai, meu amigo, eu a expulsaria imediatamente de minha casa!

O pai dela? Ele não o conhecia e, além de tudo, o pai dela estava bem vivo!

Kagome abriu a boca, tentando se defender, mas o homem odioso afastou-se com passos rápidos, aparentemente acreditando que a assustara. Atrás dele, uma porta bateu ruidosamente.

Ela estremeceu com o frio da noite, sentindo-se sozinha e longe de casa, mesmo sabendo que se tratava de um sonho.

Entrou e subiu o primeiro lance da escada. Estava decepcionada e confusa. Nem mesmo em um sonho, onde supostamente ela daria as cartas, conseguiria conquistar um homem decente?

Kagome acordou no salão de baile com o mesmo vestido dourado, e ainda impecável embora tivesse dormido no sofá. A dor nos pés não deixava dúvida de que calçara de novo os sapatos apertados.

Olhou ao redor. O salão estava iluminado por candelabros e repleto de pessoas elegantemente vestidas. A um canto, os músicos tocavam uma canção alegre. Os casais saltitavam na pista de dança, as mulheres com passos pequenos e afetados, o braço enluvado estendido no ar. Os homens, vestindo casaca, acompanhavam com passos largos e mesuras.

Kagome se retesou. _Já estive aqui antes._

De repente, sua respiração se tornou fraca e a pulsação descompassada. Não conseguia desviar os olhos do piso de mármore.

Com dificuldade, obrigou-se a erguer o olhar. Midoriko estava novamente a seu lado. Sua consternação era visível.

— Você tem de se aproximar dele. Eu soube que a fortuna do sr. Taisho é substancial... Seis mil libras por ano! Ele é o segundo filho, mas parece que o irmão mais velho foi banido, o que o faz herdeiro da propriedade. O irmão tem apenas uma filha.

— Seis mil libras por ano? — Kagome repetiu com uma voz estranha e infantil.

— Há rumores sobre a situação atual da fortuna da família, mas decidi não dar ouvidos a falatórios. Na verdade, foi somente a sra. Kaede que fez tal comentário, e creio que suas informações não são dignas de confiança. Basta um olhar para perceber que o sr. Taisho é um cavalheiro de posses. E isso, minha querida, será bom demais para você.

Outros tempos, outras maneiras de falar, mas os sentimentos maternos eram comuns em qualquer época... e nunca apreciados por Kagome. Sua boca permaneceu fechada, impedindo-a de emitir qualquer opinião.

Seguindo o olhar de Midoriko, viu Inuyasha Taisho conversando com uma mulher que transpirava elegância, desde o corte perfeito do vestido até os cabelos loiros, presos por uma fivela brilhante.

— Ele é obrigado a conversar com Sango Arakida — Midoriko continuou.

Kagome olhou com interesse para a heroína do livro de Rumiko Takahashi. Nascida e criada na riqueza, emocionalmente marcada por um amor trágico e mal sucedido. Refinada, mas triste. Forte, mas obediente e fiel ao dever.

E, de acordo com o livro, destinada a se unir a Inuyasha.

Em outras palavras, sua rival.

— Essa não! — Midoriko resmungou. — Lá está Kikyou Arato , com a filha desengonçada, implorando a Osao Arakida para apresentá-las ao sr. Taisho... Temos de agir.

Preso às regras de boas maneiras, Arakida forçou um sorriso para as duas mulheres recém-chegadas. Ninguém sabia que ele já considerava Inuyasha Taisho comprometido com sua filha. Provavelmente a notícia ainda não circulara pela sociedade.

— Ahn, _mamãe... _Estou começando a me sentir indisposta. Talvez não seja o momento certo de nos apresentarmos.

— Bobagem. — Midoriko segurou o braço dela. — Como você quer encontrar um marido se não for apresentada aos bons partidos? Você é uma jovem muito bonita. Só precisa dignar-se a manter a cabeça erguida.

— Está bem. — De novo aquela voz infantil.

_Isto __é ridículo, Kagome _pensou. _Sou a mesma pessoa que beijou o Inuyasha ao luar._

Suspirou. Seria mesmo? Confusa, não sabia mais de nada. O salão, as pessoas ao redor, tudo parecia embaçado, as cores se mesclando pálidamente. Os acordes da música se tornaram estridentes demais, insuportavelmente altos.

_Concentre-se, Kagome.__ Não perca o controle!_

— Vamos — Midoriko ordenou.

Seus pés, apesar da dor e do inchaço, a fizeram seguir a mulher que se proclamava sua mãe. Midoriko sorriu para Osao, empurrando sutilmente a filha da Sra. Arato, que, assim como Kagome, se mantinha de olhos e ombros baixos.

Abrindo caminho entre os convidados, Inuyasha conduziu Sango à pista de dança. Kagome os observou. Pelo que já lera do romance, sabia que Inuyasha tentaria consolar o coração ferido da jovem sem mencionar sua reputação comprometida.

Muito nobre... Mas revoltante.

Os passos dele eram hábeis e precisos, e seu corpo se distinguia dos demais pelo corte perfeito da roupa. Com a evolução da dança, ele se aproximou de onde Kagome estava. Ela o viu sorrindo para Sango. Um sorriso, sem dúvida, encantador. Era apenas impressão, ou o sorriso não se refletia em seus olhos?

Eles seguiram adiante, mas ela ainda pôde ver Sango piscar e sorrir timidamente para Inuyasha.

Estava tudo errado, pensou, franzindo a testa. Ela não teria muito tempo para reivindicar um abraço ou um beijo de Inuyasha Taisho. Aquela era sua única oportunidade para vivenciar alguns momentos de carinho que alimentariam suas fantasias românticas por muitas noites.

Sango bem poderia sair temporariamente de cena. Afinal, ela o teria pelo resto do livro.

A dança terminou e os casais se dispersaram, alguns rindo, outros cheios de empáfia, o que era muito comum na época.

Midoriko apertou novamente o braço da filha.

— Levante a cabeça, menina! Não é sempre que aparece uma oportunidade assim. — Ela mesma ergueu o queixo de Kagome , segurando-a firme pelo cotovelo, conduziu-a até Osao, que agora conversava com Inuyasha .

As apresentações foram feitas, embora Kagome não tivesse ouvido nem uma palavra. Ele estava perto dela de novo. Muito perto.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor. — De novo, a voz infantil com sotaque britânico.

_Céus, não sou nenhuma garotinha! _Respirou fundo, mas as palavras ainda pareciam presas na garganta:

— Acredito que já nos conhecemos.

— Está enganada, srta. Higurashi — Inuyasha respondeu, educado. Seus maxilares se contraíram e os olhos transmitiram uma espécie de aviso.

Kagome franziu a testa. Ele não poderia ter esquecido os breves momentos ao luar!

— Claro que minha filha está enganada. — Midoriko sorriu, sem graça. — Ainda não tivemos o privilégio de conhecê-lo.

Osao observava tudo em silêncio.

— Mas... já nos conhecemos! — Kagome insistiu, esforçando-se para pronunciar claramente as sílabas. — E a impressão que me causou não será esquecida facilmente. — Endireitou os ombros para que Inuyasha tivesse uma boa visão daquilo que o decote não escondia. Quem sabe o gesto reavivasse sua memória.

Ele a contemplou longamente. Claro que se lembrava.

Kagome notou o brilho divertido nos olhos dele. Inuyasha abriu a boca e seus dentes reluziram à luz dos candelabros. Um sorriso tênue curvou-lhe os lábios e, quando os olhares se encontraram, o coração dela quase parou. Foi como se uma câmera cinematográfica fizesse um close de ambos, e todas as pessoas ao redor desaparecessem numa confusão de cores.

— Pode ser... — ele começou, hesitante. — A senhorita me pegou de surpresa.

Alguém emitiu um som estranho e tudo o mais parou. A dança, a música, a conversa.

O sorriso de Inuyasha desapareceu.

— Não diga nada, por favor.

— Outra vez! — Midoriko murmurou, revirando os olhos. — Por que tem de ser sempre tão difícil?

Inuyasha soltou os braços ao longo do corpo.

— Parece que um de nós está disposto a complicar tudo. — Ele encarou Kagome.

Mordiscando o lábio, ela olhou à direita, depois à esquerda, esperando que alguém a incentivasse a dizer tudo que queria. Ninguém se manifestou.

— Rumiko fechou a escrivaninha... Vamos fazer uma pausa — Inuyasha anunciou, dirigindo-se a todos os presentes. Depois, voltando-se para Kagome, segurou-a pelo cotovelo. — E eu e você, srta. Higurashi, precisamos conversar.

Segurando com firmeza o braço dela, ele a conduziu em direção ao jardim. Todas as cabeças se voltaram, mas Kagome não se preocupou.

Suspirou, aborrecida. As coisas não estavam transcorrendo como desejava.

— Há algum problema em dizer o que penso? — foi logo perguntando, assim que chegaram ao jardim.

Com as mãos nos ombros dela, Inuyasha a forçou a encará-lo.

— Srta. Higurashi...

— Kagome, por favor.

Ele soltou as mãos ao longo do corpo.

— Muito bem, Kagome . Você precisa permitir que a autora continue sem a sua interferência.

Ela torceu o nariz. A situação estava começando a incomodá-la. Começos e interrupções, pensamentos que lhe vinham à mente, palavras que não podia dizer. Nada colaborava com sua campanha por um beijo de Inuyasha.

— Veja bem — ela começou. — Talvez eu tenha sonhado com você porque tenho um pequeno problema com relacionamentos que estou tentando resolver. — Revirou os olhos. — É o que minha mãe diria, mas ela não está sempre certa. Tudo o que ela quer é me ver casada, a qualquer custo, com um sujeito rico, membro do _country _clube.

— Desculpe, não estou entendendo.

Kagome respirou fundo.

— Eu acredito no amor sincero e verdadeiro. Creio que posso me apaixonar à primeira vista pelo homem a mim destinado e viver para sempre com ele. Gosto de pensar que envelheceremos juntos e que eu sempre vou sentir meu coração bater mais forte ao vê-lo se aproximar. — Após uma breve pausa, perguntou: — Isso é tão estranho assim? É pedir demais?

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios dele.

— No seu caso, foi à primeira leitura e não à primeira vista.

— Eu sei. Quando li a seu respeito, senti que tinha o direito de desejar algo melhor, alguma coisa mais... — Fez um gesto evasivo no ar. — Quero um homem de princípios, alguém que saiba lutar por suas convicções. Um homem que me ame pelo que sou. — Ela refletiu por instantes, buscando as palavras certas. — Pense em Cathy e Heathcliff. Romeu e Julieta.

Inuyasha não reagiu. Na verdade, mostrava-se ainda mais perplexo.

Ela tentou novamente.

— Quero um homem que queira saber ao menos meu nome do meio antes de perguntar se quero ir para a cama com ele!

Inuyasha começou a andar de um lado para outro com uma expressão reprovadora, as mãos cruzadas nas costas.

Kagome repetiu a velha rotina de recriminar-se por não ter conseguido medir as palavras.

De repente, ele parou de andar e a encarou:

— Rumiko tem dedicado seus dias, meses até, às personagens desta história. Todos nós — ele fez um gesto, incluindo os que estavam na casa — temos de ter permissão para continuarmos vivendo de forma satisfatória depois da conclusão do livro. Por favor, diga-me por que você está tão empenhada em impedir um final tão feliz?

Objetividade parecia o melhor caminho.

— Porque eu deveria ser a heroína. Eu seria uma boa heroína, eu juro.

— Com esse seu linguajar, só posso imaginá-la como heroína de outra história, srta. Higurashi. Outro livro, talvez. Não este. Esta história deve continuar como Rumiko determinou.

— Pode ser verdade, embora eu me pergunte se você realmente acredita nisso. Mas, desde que não estou realmente aqui, as regras são diferentes.

— Você não está aqui?

— Nem você. Existe apenas no papel.

Inuyasha refletiu alguns momentos antes de contestá-la.

— Está enganada, srta. Higurashi. Está aqui, sim.

—Não é possível. — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Estou sonhando com você. E vou acordar assim que o despertador tocar.

— Despertador?

— Como vê, não temos muito tempo. — Kagome tentou um sorriso provocante, mas os nervos de seu rosto pareciam mover-se em direções erradas. — Quero que saiba que nunca vou esquecê-lo, que me lembrarei de você por toda minha vida!

Ele não respondeu. Suas feições revelavam emoções contraditórias: desde incredulidade até velado interesse.

— Acordarei a qualquer minuto. — Havia uma nota de desespero na voz dela. — É melhor aproveitarmos a oportunidade enquanto estou aqui.

— Srta. Higurashi...

— Kagome.

— _Kagome... _Sei que muitos de nós começamos como um sonho durante o descanso do escritor. Mas, a partir do momento que ele decide nos dar vida... — A frase não concluída sugeria que ela deveria saber completar o pensamento.

Do modo como falava, Inuyasha parecia acreditar que tinha algum tipo de existência.

Frustrada, Kagome tirou as luvas e as jogou na grama. Não precisava manter as mãos e os braços envoltos em tecido e nem de sapatos pequenos demais para seus pés. Inclinando-se, descalçou-os e os atirou longe.

O olhar dele acompanhou o trajeto dos sapatos antes de focalizá-la.

— Quais os fatos que a levaram a formar essa opinião? Ela encolheu os ombros.

— É apenas imaginação da autora. E minha. Você não pode realmente...

Inuyasha se aproximou dela e Kagome estremeceu. Como ele podia ganhar vida, conversar e dançar, ter olhos que a arrebatavam e exalar aquele perfume inebriante?

— Preste atenção. Um autor que dá vida às personagens de modo convincente só é capaz disso porque elas existem realmente. Mas a vida delas só é acessível ao leitor até o final da história.

— Que tipo de vida é essa?

— Uma vida inteiramente tolerável. Devemos acreditar que Rumiko permitirá uma conclusão muito satisfatória para todas as personagens.

O ar se tornou pesado, quase sufocante. Kagome sentiu uma leve vertigem, sua cabeça pendeu e os joelhos ameaçaram dobrar.

Num movimento rápido, Inuyasha a segurou pelos ombros, e meio que a arrastou pelo jardim.

Kagome gemeu. Pedras minúsculas e ásperas machucavam-lhe a sola dos pés descalços a cada passo.

A casaca dele roçando seus ombros, o calor do corpo musculoso sob o tecido era muito reconfortante.

Ela se apoiou nele e Inuyasha a segurou com um pouco mais de força. Sentou-a num banco de pedra e se afastou. A claridade dos candelabros saindo das Aiyalas altas iluminava suas calças claras e os cabelos escuros. Ele parecia estar refletindo muito sobre o que dizer... mas não falava nada.

O vento frio que penetrava pelo tecido fino do vestido de baile a irritou.

— O que estou fazendo aqui, afinal?

— Você é uma personagem de menor importância.

O protesto foi imediato:

— Sou muitas coisas, mas nunca de menor importância!

— Eu nunca soube que você participaria da história.

— Na verdade, eu não fazia parte do livro. — Ela respirou fundo. — Estava no meu apartamento, lendo o livro _Wedgfeld __Hall. _Tudo começou com a pedra dos desejos.

— Pedra dos desejos? — Um lampejo de compreensão iluminou os olhos de Inuyasha — Existem essas coisas, claro. Já ouvi relatos de desejos atendidos. Talvez seja esse o motivo de sua confusão... Parece que seu desejo tornou-se realidade.

De súbito, Kagome percebeu que era a primeira vez que via um sonho seu sendo realizado e riu sem muito humor.

— O fato de você estar na história não é relevante — Inuyasha continuou. — Entretanto, é de grande relevância sua determinação em decidir seu próprio papel na trama. Está colocando Rumiko numa situação difícil.

Ao longe, um cavalo relinchou. O cheiro das árvores, de terra, de flores, encheu as narinas dela. Nada dos sons onipresentes das buzinas e sirenes que pontuavam a vida na cidade grande. Era um mundo diferente.

Devagar, ela se levantou do banco e ficou de frente para ele, perscrutando-lhe o rosto. O que desejava tão loucamente podia estar mesmo ali, diante dela, fitando-a intensamente com aqueles olhos escuros? Se tivera a chance de entrar numa história em curso, seria justo ter a oportunidade de participar dela, de viver uma vida que só conhecia por intermédio dos livros. Deveria poder usar as roupas que tantas vezes se imaginara vestindo, aprender a tocar piano, bordar tranquilamente numa sala de estar, deixar de lado os modos e comportamentos urbanos. Deveria ter um cartão de visitas, escrever e receber cartas. E-mails não eram a mesma coisa.

E quanto às palavras? Queria usá-las solenemente nas conversas do dia-a-dia. Desejava senti-las deslizando de sua boca em outras situações e não apenas na sala de aula, onde acordava de seu quase-transe durante as explicações sobre a época da regência para ver seus alunos olhando-a entediados e desinteressados.

Pousou a mão no peito de Inuyasha, sentindo as batidas de seu coração. Ele a fitou com indisfarçável curiosidade.

— Confesso que você tem um modo peculiar de se expressar. Nunca conheci uma mulher que... — Ele se calou.

Kagome sorriu, pensando nas muitas possibilidades de terminar a frase. Uma mulher que não aceitasse o destino escolhido por outras pessoas. Que pudesse expressar seus pensamentos e opiniões. Que pudesse misturar prazer com a arte de cortejar. Uma mulher moderna, do século vinte e um, que poderia divertir-se num romance da época da regência inglesa.

— Você tem de deixar Rumiko escrever a história que tem em mente. — A voz dele soou meio rouca. — Se continuar insistindo... — Inuyasha engoliu as palavras ao sentir a mão de Kagome em seu pescoço.

— Se vou ficar aqui, há mais coisas interessantes para vivenciarmos.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Se a história não transcorrer conforme a intenção da autora...

— As histórias mudam. Todo escritor, qualquer escritor, certamente, dirá isso. — Kagome suspirou. — Você acha que a autora ficaria contrariada se, de repente, desaparecêssemos numa nuvem de fumaça?

Uma expressão de pesar anuviou os olhos dele.

— Vou levá-la para sua mãe.

A decisão de Inuyasha a aborreceu.

— Mas não quero entrar.

— Por favor, diga-me o que pretende, srta. Higurashi .

— Poderíamos simplesmente desfrutar a companhia um do outro.

Mentira. Não era bem isso que tinha em mente: era algo que lhe renderia bons pontos num _reality show _do século vinte e um, mas que destruiria sua reputação na época da regência na Inglaterra.

A voz dele saiu num murmúrio:

— Rumiko decide todos os passos, todas as cenas...

— Claro que decide. —Kagome semicerrou os olhos, antecipando o prazer de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

Inuyasha endireitou o corpo e recuou. Ela abriu os olhos e seguiu o olhar dele, fixo em algum ponto distante.

— Ela voltou à escrivaninha. Vamos entrar.

— Não! — Kagome protestou. — Não temos de obedecê-la sempre.

— Ela é Rumiko Takahashi, autora de _Wedgfeld __Hall, _e controla o destino de todos. — Impaciente, ele olhou para a porta de entrada e, depois, novamente para Kagome. — Apresse-se.

— Eu disse que ainda não quero voltar! Você é o herói! Deveria ter o poder de...

— Eu sei que tenho o poder. O segredo consiste em como usá-lo. Se Rumiko está satisfeita com a história que escreveu, temos de continuar fiéis ao seu desfecho. — Ele ergueu-lhe o queixo, obrigando-a a fitá-lo. Seus olhos brilhavam. — Há muito perigo na falta de colaboração. Personagens rebeldes são frequentemente eliminados da história.

Kagome piscou. Tantas vezes ela já fora considerada rebelde, principalmente pelo diretor da escola onde lecionava...

— Vamos. — Inuyasha ofereceu-lhe o braço, deixando bem claro que não havia opção. — Temos de voltar ao salão de baile. Por favor, lembre-se de tudo que falei e comporte-se.

Ele estava se recusando a admitir a eletricidade que havia entre eles? Oh, mas ele mal sabia o que era eletricidade!

Kagome soltou um gemido.

— O que era um pedido há um momento, agora é uma ordem. — Inuyasha a segurou pelo cotovelo, empurrando-a para a frente.

Ela não teve tempo de protestar. Caminhavam rápido, e a saia longa enroscava em seus tornozelos. Sem hesitar, ela a ergueu, deixando-os à mostra.

Se Inuyasha notou, não fez nenhum comentário. Na porta do salão, ele a endireitou. Não havia necessidade de chocar a todos, apesar de ela já tê-lo feito ao segui-lo até o jardim.

Assim que entraram, os rostos se voltaram ansiosamente.

— Desculpem-nos — Inuyasha pediu em voz alta. Todos assentiram e murmuraram algumas palavras, aliviados.

De novo, estavam em seus devidos lugares, Inuyasha parado diante dela. A música tocando e os casais dançando graciosamente, como se nunca tivessem sido interrompidos.

Fim do capítulo II

E aqui termina o segundo capítulo de "Meu adorado herói",espero que tenham algum tempo que não escrevo fanfics (3 anos),perdi a noção do que é um tamanho normal de uma fanfic,por isso se acharem que está demasiado pequeno ou grande,me avisem ok?

Não poderia escrever um comentário do género:"Nossa,o Inuyasha parece gostar da Kagome".Eu já li o livro,literalmente devorei o livro do Nathan e Andy (Inuyasha e Kagome) e sei o fim, é bastante típico de um romance histórico, mas vos garanto que vai haver muitas peripécias.

Um dos motivos que me fez decidir adaptar essa Historia foi o Nathan necessitar ser extremamente polido,ao contrario do que necessitava que o Inuyasha tivesse algo mais,não a estupidez que gerava cenas engraçadas no anime,mas a maturidade que era necessária no sé, que nos dá vontade de bagunçar o cabelo do nathan e tascar-lhe um beijo, só para ele calar a boca e deixar de ser tão correto.

Agora vamos as respostas das reviews.

**Priy Taisho**:Ainda bem que gostaste,espero que te apaixones por esse é bem diferente do original.

**nane-chan3**:continua a ler e depois me dizes o que mais gostas,ok?

**Neherenia**:bem,aqui está o segundo capitulo, mesmo fazer uma fanfic **Kagome X Sesshomaru**, mas so dará para fazer nas férias,tenho muitas coisas na escola agora, por isso só em julho, talvez agosto, ok?


	3. O baile

Olá leitoras/leitores de plantão!

Adorei receber comentarios da fic,ainda bem que esperam que haja continuação .

Demorei a postar este novo capitulo pois estou no final do ano escolar,tenho exames nacionais e tive muitos trabalhos para apresentar.

Mas aqui vai o novo capitulo de "meu adorado herói" ! Depois desta fic irei fazer uma daptação de um romance historico ou contemporâneo do sesshomaru com a Kagome,não tenho a certeza ainda qual vai ser o tema,tenho tantos que adoro.

Hora de começar a ler, não? Eu sei que voces adoraram uma Higurashi descarada.

-capítulo III-

**Recapitulando:**

Ele estava se recusando a admitir a eletricidade que havia entre eles? Oh, mas ele mal sabia o que era eletricidade!

Kagome soltou um gemido.

— O que era um pedido há um momento, agora é uma ordem. — Inuyasha a segurou pelo cotovelo, empurrando-a para a frente.

Ela não teve tempo de protestar. Caminhavam rápido, e a saia longa enroscava em seus tornozelos. Sem hesitar, ela a ergueu, deixando-os à mostra.

Se Inuyasha notou, não fez nenhum comentário. Na porta do salão, ele a endireitou. Não havia necessidade de chocar a todos, apesar de ela já tê-lo feito ao segui-lo até o jardim.

Assim que entraram, os rostos se voltaram ansiosamente.

— Desculpem-nos — Inuyasha pediu em voz alta. Todos assentiram e murmuraram algumas palavras, aliviados.

De novo, estavam em seus devidos lugares, Inuyasha parado diante dela. A música tocando e os casais dançando graciosamente, como se nunca tivessem sido interrompidos.

**Presente:**

De novo, as apresentações:

— Muito prazer, senhor — ela disse com o formal sotaque britânico.

Midoriko a cutucou.

— Levante a cabeça — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, ao mesmo tempo que sorria para Inuyasha. — Sr. Taisho , minha filha e eu estamos honradas em conhecê-lo.

— O prazer é todo meu.

Kagome notou o olhar dele em direção à Sango. Amaya Arato e sua filha faziam parte do pequeno grupo, a mãe evidentemente em missão.

— Oh, sr. Arakida , o baile está maravilhoso! — E olhando para o lado, acrescentou: — Esta é minha filha, Ayumi , sr. Taisho. Ela dança maravilhosamente bem!

Ayumi mantinha a cabeça baixa e seu rosto estava rubro de constrangimento. Recuou, como se esperasse que a mãe a liberasse.

Kagome sabia que naquela época era costume as mulheres serem oferecidas em casamento aos melhores partidos por uma questão de sobrevivência, entre outros motivos.

Mas era absolutamente revoltante a atitude da sra. Arato . Ayumo parecia um animalzinho assustado.

Endireitou os ombros, pronta para intervir. Com o canto dos olhos, Midoriko lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

— É uma honra. Agora, se me derem licença... — Inuyasha inclinou levemente a cabeça e se afastou rapidamente.

Kagome sentiu-se relaxar. Respirou, aliviada, e balançou os braços. De repente, notou que estava de luvas. Não sabia como, mas estava de luvas e sapatos!

— Você devia ter olhado para ele — Midoriko a repreendeu em voz baixa. — Como sabe, um cavalheiro gosta disso. Se o tivesse encarado, a conversa poderia ter-se prolongado.

— Ele não convidou minha Ayumi para dançar — queixou-se a sra. Arato. — Inconcebível! — Voltou-se para Midoriko. — Os rapazes disputam a honra de dançar com ela! Sinceramente, não compreendo.

— Se ela tivesse levantado a cabeça e olhado para ele...

A sra. Arato olhou para a filha como se quisesse estrangulá-la. Ayumi encolheu-se ainda mais.

Kagome suspirou. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. A despeito do que Inuyasha dissera, tinha de tomar providências. Como uma heroína de Aiya Austen, teria de agir de acordo com as circunstâncias.

— O sr. Taisho deve ter se sensibilizado com a expressão desesperada daquele cavalheiro que não consegue tirar os olhos da srta. Arato ...

A mãe da moça não disfarçou seu espanto.

— De minha Ayumi ?

Ayumi arregalou os olhos e Midoriko fulminou a filha com um olhar furioso.

— Está vendo aquele homem? — Kagome apontou para um canto qualquer.

— O que está sozinho? — a sra. Arato perguntou. Ayumi voltou-se também para olhar. Kagome hesitou. Não poderia fazer tal brincadeira com o pobre rapaz. Ele parecia simpático demais para ser caçado como uma presa.

— Não. O cavalheiro em questão está conversando. — Kagome afastou-se rapidamente, antes que a sra. Arato decidisse se aproximar do tal homem. Não queria sacrificar ninguém, mas não resistira ao pedido silencioso de socorro de Ayumi . Já estivera na mesma situação muitas vezes para reconhecer os sinais de uma companheira mergulhando na humilhação.

Aproveitando a distração da mãe, Kagome esgueirou-se entre os convidados. Logo avistou Inuyasha e Sango conversando. Parou a uma distância discreta e, distraidamente, pegou uma taça de vinho. O que teria Sango de tão especial, além de dinheiro?

Pelo que já lera do livro, sabia que Inuyasha precisava do dinheiro dela, ou do que ela herdaria. O irmão mais velho dele desaparecera em circunstâncias misteriosas, logo após dilapidar a fortuna da família. Não sobrara muito para manter as propriedades e, pior, havia rumores de que seu irmão estava morto. Com isso, Inuyasha tinha um problema para resolver. Não era homem de desprezar a propriedade que estava nas mãos da família desde sempre.

Wedgfeld Hall estava em perigo, mas deveria haver outra maneira de salvá-la sem ser casando-se com uma estátua como Sango. Suas feições cuidadosamente compostas pareciam não mudar nunca, nem mesmo quando entretida numa conversa. Se estivessem no século vinte e um, Kagome juraria que a mulher exagerara na dose de cirurgias plásticas para manter aquela expressão impassível. Na verdade, no livro, até simpatizara com a jovem, mas, vendo-a assim de perto, ela parecia vazia e distante.

Olhando para Sango, Inuyasha sorriu, avaliando-a quase com frieza. Observando-os com mais atenção, Kagome pensou que ele ia pegar a mão de Sango e beijá-la.

Uma pontada de ciúme atingiu-lhe o estômago e ela apertou a haste da taça com força. Que Sango encontrasse seu próprio herói! Não permitiria que a rica herdeira ficasse com o homem dos seus sonhos.

Kagome tentou mover-se, porém seus pés continuaram grudados no chão. Provavelmente por obra de Rumiko , onde quer que ela estivesse.

De súbito, sentiu um peso nos ombros e sua cabeça pendeu para a frente.

Mas não permitiria que isso acontecesse de novo. Já se submetera demais ao controle invisível da escritora!

_Não sou nenhuma __garotinha!, _repetiu a si mesma.

De repente, ficou livre. Antes de poder saborear sua vitória, viu-se caindo aos pés de Sango. O copo escapou-lhe da mão diretamente para a perna de Inuyasha. Na queda, o líquido ainda entornou justamente sobre o vestido luxuoso da mulher.

Fechou os olhos, debatendo-se entre ficar estirada no piso de madeira polida ou engatinhar para trás das cortinas. Fez-se completo silêncio enquanto ela continuava paralisada pela indecisão.

Abriu os olhos, por fim, e viu o líquido escorrendo pelo vestido de seda à sua frente. O olhar de Inuyasha assustava. E quanto à Sango ... Bem, enganara-se em relação às feições dela. Seu rosto perfeito transmitia sincera preocupação, enquanto ela estendia a mão enluvada.

— Oh, que incidente terrível! — Sua voz soou macia e doce. — A senhorita se machucou? — Ela se voltou para Inuyasha. — Por favor, sr. Taisho, por que ainda está aí parado? Temos de ajudá-la!

Kagome comprimiu os lábios. Algo lhe dizia que odiaria ainda mais aquela heroína!

Sem nenhum esforço, Inuyasha a pôs em pé. Parecia profundamente irritado, e não preocupado com seu bem-estar. Acomodando-a numa cadeira, resmungou:

— Vou atender a srta. Arakida.

Afastou-se rapidamente e Kagome nem teve tempo de lhe agradecer. Ele estava, sim, preocupado com Sango Arakida, a vítima inocente de sua irresponsabilidade.

Kagome olhou para as mãos cruzadas no colo. Sentia os olhares reprovadores de todos os convidados, certamente indagando por que uma "personagem de menor importância" teria tal atitude. Todos, menos Osao Arakida que, provavelmente, estaria pensando num modo de tirá-la de cena. A "grande" amizade que nutrira por seu pai fictício já não era um argumento forte o suficiente para sustentar sua hospitalidade.

Ela tamborilou os dedos, praguejando contra o calor que lhe queimava o rosto. Era verdade que sua intenção fora mesmo jogar vinho no vestido de Sango, mas aquilo não era motivo para Inuyasha ficar tão zangado. Levantou a cabeça e, com o olhar, acompanhou-o até vê-lo se aproximar da heroína. Escutou quando ela garantiu que estava bem, enquanto gesticulava na direção dela, Kagome , sugerindo que _ela _era quem precisava de assistência.

Inuyasha insistiu em continuar ao lado de Sango.

De repente, como se alguém apertasse um botão, a música recomeçou, e os casais retomaram a dança do ponto que tinham parado. Rodopiavam, deslizando pelo salão, sorridentes, e trocando palavras à meia-voz.

Kagome relaxou, aliviada por não ser mais o centro das atenções. A história voltara a transcorrer como se nunca tivesse sido interrompida.

De repente, compreendeu que sua postura e as palavras que pareciam vir do nada eram simplesmente um sinal de que Rumiko controlava sua personagem. Sentiu dificuldade para respirar, a garganta apertou, faltou-lhe o ar. Não fazia sentido.

E, ao mesmo tempo, todo sentido do mundo. Como leitora, enredara-se profundamente com os personagens do livro. Então, por que a dificuldade de acreditar que eles, uma vez criados, existiam de uma maneira ou de outra?

O escritor, afinal, possuía um comando misterioso sobre um universo que Kagome tentava decifrar desde seu tempo de estudante. Antes, pensava tratar-se apenas de um estratagema para prender as emoções do leitor. Agora, percebia ser aquilo que levava a uma realidade a qual, no fundo, ela sabia existir. Como professora de literatura inglesa, tivera uma oportunidade ímpar na vida. Não só de ensinar literatura antiga, mas também de falar e literalmente _viver _as palavras. Aiya Austen certamente a aprovaria.

Além de tudo, tinha uma vantagem sobre todas as personagens: a pedra dos desejos que representava sua passagem de volta. A qualquer momento poderia usá-la.

Em outras palavras, não tinha nada a perder... só a ganhar. Perscrutou o salão, observando os dançarinos, os candelabros, o murmurinho ao seu redor. Escrevendo avidamente, Rumiko assumira o comando da cena, com ela, Kagome , relegada ao plano de figurante.

Recostou-se na cadeira. Viu Sango a um canto do salão, onde uma criada limpava seu vestido com um pano úmido. Ótimo. Cometera um pequeno erro e Rumiko decidira incluí-lo na história. Talvez acreditasse que o incidente pudesse acrescentar mais calor e humanidade à heroína, atraindo ainda mais a simpatia do leitor à personagem semi-trágica. Terrível. De repente, estava ajudando a escrever a história, e na direção errada!

Por que Sango deveria conquistar a simpatia de todos? Ela também tinha seu quinhão de tragédia romântica. Dois minutos com a autora e poderia ensinar-lhe muitas coisas sobre a busca do verdadeiro amor. Sua própria história daria para escrever um livro!

Respirou fundo e ergueu o queixo no momento em que Ayumi Arato se aproximou dela. De cabeça erguida, Ayumi parecia diferente.

Disfarçou um sorriso. A história estava ficando cada vez melhor. Rumiko deveria agradecer-lhe.

Estava ali outra ideia para um bom livro: autor e personagem apertando-se as mãos. Estranho ninguém ainda tê-la explorado...

Ayumi sentou-se ao lado dela, ajeitando a saia com movimentos delicados e precisos.

— Consegui, srta. Higurashi .

— Conseguiu o quê?

— Dançar. — A voz da jovem soou ansiosa e cheia de encantamento.

— Você nunca dançou?

— Antes desta noite, apenas com homens instruídos a me convidar para dançar. Nunca com alguém que me convidasse por vontade própria.

Kagome sorriu-lhe compreensivamente, enquanto a avaliava. Ayumi não era feia, apesar do rosto anguloso e das sobrancelhas grossas. Sem dúvida, o que tinha de mais bonito eram os olhos verdes; pelo menos quando erguia o queixo o suficiente para mostrá-los.

— É verdade, srta. Higurashi , embora me cause muita tristeza admitir isso.

— Permita-me perguntar: quem a convidou para dançar?

— O cavalheiro que você me apontou, claro.

— Ah... sei. — Kagome assentiu. Uma verdade inventada, mas sem maiores consequências. Aparentemente. — E sua mãe não influenciou no pedido do cavalheiro?

Ayumi corou.

— Não, senhorita. Decidi não permitir mais que ela faça isso. — Ayumi suspirou. — Reuni coragem e me aproximei dele.

— Isso é maravilhoso, Ayumi !

— Quase desmaiei com tanto atrevimento, mas não aguento mais ouvir minha mãe repetir que sou popular e que os rapazes brigam para dançar comigo. É como ela gostaria que fosse e não a verdade.

Kagome riu e Ayumi lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado.

— Você passa a impressão de ser americana, mas admito que, às vezes, tenho dificuldade em acompanhar seu modo de falar.

Kagome sobressaltou-se e prometeu a si mesma ter mais cuidado com o linguajar.

— Meu sotaque deve soar mesmo estranho... Sou de uma parte dos Estados Unidos onde se fala um pouco diferente.

— De que parte é?

— Oreg...

_Não! _Naquela época, o Oregon ainda nem existia.

— Uma cidade muito pequena e sem importância.

— Sua mãe não é americana. — Ayumi franziu o cenho. — É muito estranho Rumiko ter lhe dado um passado assim.

Oh, não! Rumiko não tinha nada a ver com seu "passado". Se alguém estivesse realmente escrevendo sobre sua vida, esta seria muito mais interessante.

Kagome forçou um sorriso que deveria transmitir segurança.

— Isso não tem a menor importância. O que importa é o que você fez esta noite.

— Ele tem um jeito muito agradável de me enlaçar enquanto dançamos — Ayumo murmurou, corando.

Kagome sorriu e observou os casais, à procura do homem que a cativara. Tudo que queria era dançar com Inuyasha , sentir a força de seu corpo, perder-se nos braços dele. Por uma dança, seria até capaz de perdoá-lo pela atenção exclusiva à Sango .

Afinal, ele estava apenas fazendo o que achava necessário para dar continuidade à história. Caberia a ela, Kagome, convencê-lo que as coisas poderiam acontecer de outra forma.

O rosto avermelhado de Osao Arakida surgiu à sua mente, mas ela tratou de afastá-lo tão rápido quanto aparecera.

Um suspiro, longo e profundo, escapou-lhe da garganta. Olhou para a jovem ao lado e apertou-lhe a mão.

— Ayumi , você tem intimidade com Sango?

— A srta. Arakida ? Não muito.

— Mas você pode estreitar mais essa amizade...

— Será que Rumiko ...

— Esqueça Rumiko ! — Ao notar o espanto de Ayumi, Kagome apressou-se em se desculpar: — Perdoe-me, por favor. Não interprete mal as minhas palavras.

Do jeito como Rumiko era reverenciada naquele lugar, ela deveria ser mais prudente.

Ayumi abriu a boca, mas Kagome a interrompeu antes que começasse a falar.

— Certamente poderemos nos aproximar de outras jovens para nos distrair nos períodos em que Rumiko não estiver escrevendo o livro.

Ayumi inclinou a cabeça, como se nunca tivesse pensado naquilo antes.

— A evolução das personagens só acrescentará riqueza e profundidade à trama — Kagome continuou. — A nossa convivência amistosa será de grande valia quando ela não estiver escrevendo. A história fluirá mais facilmente se permitirmos que os eventos ocorram mesmo quando ela estiver descansando.

A moça balançou lentamente a cabeça, denotando dúvida.

— Não acredito que Rumiko permitiu...

— Ela não fará objeções! Temos de fazer o possível para auxiliá-la, principalmente, por conta de sua saúde precária.

— Srta. Higurashi ...

— Trate-me por Kagome.

— Kagome , você não compreende o perigo que...

— Não vejo perigo algum — ela rebateu com impaciência.

— Pois deveria.

— Rumiko dá vida a personagens que vivem, respiram, sentem dor, alegria e amor. Evidentemente, temos de conversar, trocar ideias e desenvolver a história que ela idealizou para facilitar seu trabalho. Será um ato de compaixão.

— Isso é verdade — Ayumi disse sem muita convicção.

— Por acaso foi Rumiko quem escreveu isso?

Ayumi meneou a cabeça, negando.

— Foi o que pensei. Você só encontrou sua coragem porque Rumiko a dotou com a capacidade de pensar.

Kagome avistou Inuyasha dançando com Sango. Ele se movia com graça e leveza, como se não lhe custasse nenhum esforço.

Mas Kagome sabia o quanto lhe custava estar ali com Sango , cortejando-a, esperando que o aceitasse em casamento. Era sua única esperança para salvar Wedgfeld Hall.

De repente, Inuyasha parou. Sango também. A conversa cessou, assim como a música. De novo, o silêncio sinistro, a sensação de espera.

Kagome prendeu a respiração. Queria que fosse ela nos braços de Inuyasha . Ela, que estudara, analisara, e vivera intensamente a vida daquelas personagens de ficção desde sempre, merecia ao menos uma chance. Era espirituosa, cordial, simpática; tudo que se poderia aspirar de uma heroína.

No entanto, a história estava seguindo adiante, e sem ela. Precisava atrair a atenção de Rumiko.

Respirou fundo. Dois, três, quatro... Até quanto deveria contar?

E então, como se os fios invisíveis das marionetes fossem soltos, todos relaxaram.

Com um sorriso encantador, Inuyasha ergueu a mão de Sango e a beijou.

— Foi um dia muito produtivo.

Aliviadas, as pessoas começaram a se despedir. Inuyasha ainda segurava a mão de Sango.

Inuyasha se levantou. Voltando-se para Ayumi , tentou controlar as palavras para que não soassem como uma exigência por informações.

— A srta. Arakida costuma se demorar no salão?

— Não. Ela vai se recolher.

Inuyasha foi se retirando, inclinando a cabeça para os convidados que passavam por ele. Sango ficou só, uma figura solitária e elegantemente vestida, acompanhando-o com o olhar.

Não era momento para hesitações. Kagome pegou na mão de Ayumi.

—A srta. Arakida está precisando de nossa companhia.

Aproximar-se de Sango Arakida daquela maneira não era nada comum. Por isso, deveria ser cautelosa. Se a moça reagisse com frieza ou ironia, seu comportamento causaria uma mancha difícil para Rumiko contornar no caráter da heroína. Só essa possibilidade já valia o risco.

— Por favor, Ayumi . Não podemos demorar! Sinto que ela precisa de uma amiga...

Sango ficou surpresa quando as duas se apresentaram.

— Srta. Arakida ? — Kagome começou. — Ou posso chamá-la de Sango ?

A jovem hesitou, mas acabou consentindo.

— Claro, srta...

— Kagome Higurashi . Pode me chamar de Kagome.

— Ah, sim. Meu pai mencionou sua família.

— Por favor, perdoe-me o terrível incidente com seu vestido.

— Bobagem. Eu vivo fazendo essas coisas.

Kagome não acreditou. Com aquele sorriso meigo, os cabelos perfeitamente penteados, cada movimento meticulosamente coreografado, era quase impossível imaginar uma Sango desastrada.

— Estou aliviada por ver que não causei nenhum estrago irreparável.

Sango meneou a cabeça, e o movimento foi acompanhado de um som delicado, causado pelos brincos valiosos que adornavam suas orelhas.

Claro, Inuyasha só podia querer se casar com ela. Apenas suas jóias poderiam garantir a segurança da propriedade por muitos e muitos anos.

_Mas jóias não compravam __amor!, Kagome _conteve-se para não gritar. Rumiko Takahashi bviamente precisava de ajuda.

E ela, Kagome , precisava de Inuyasha . Nem que fosse apenas por um tempo.

— Você dançou a noite toda — comentou. — Deve estar fatigada.

— Foi uma noite movimentada.

— Ayumi e eu decidimos nos aventurar num passeio, amanhã cedo — anunciou antes que a outra dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Ayumi piscou, surpresa.

— E ficaríamos honradas se nos acompanhasse — completou Kagome. — Poderíamos comentar sobre o baile, sobre os vestidos elegantes, a comida...

Pelos olhares que recebeu, tal frivolidade não era muito apreciada pelas mulheres do século dezenove.

Passado o silêncio constrangedor, Ayumi murmurou:

— Kagome , será melhor...

— De qualquer forma, exercícios matinais são muito estimulantes. — Kagome a interrompeu. — Clareia a mente. Sempre que me sinto confusa, um passeio ao ar livre faz toda diferença.

— Exercícios matinais? — Sango repetiu com voz fraca.

— Os jardins da propriedade são lindos. Eu gostaria de conhecê-los melhor. — Ela olhava de uma mulher para outra, ansiosa. — Hesito em confessar minha solidão de filha única, mas admito adorar a companhia de outras jovens da minha idade.

Kagome mordeu o lábio. Tomara Sango fosse filha única. De súbito, Ayumi cambaleou e Kagome a segurou pelo braço.

— Não está se sentindo bem?

— Preciso me retirar... Minha mãe me espera.

— Certamente a sra. Arato nos concederá mais alguns minutos. — De novo, Kagome dirigiu-se a Sango. — Irá nos mostrar os arredores da propriedade, srta. Arakida ?

— Bem, eu... — Sango hesitou, evidentemente procurando uma desculpa qualquer.

— Eu sempre quis ter irmãs com quem pudesse conversar sobre assuntos que só outra mulher entende... — incitou Kagome .

Sango respirou fundo, e a encarou:

— Eu também sinto falta de companhia feminina pelas mesmas razões. Talvez um passeio seja mesmo uma boa ideia.

-Final do capítulo III-

Aqui termina este capitulo!Esta sendo uma experiencia muito interresante voltar a fazer/adaptar fanfics,afinal faz quase 4 anos que não trabalhava em a pensar em reeditar minhas fics antigas,mas meu vocabulario era tão mal,que ler aquilo tudo,praticamente não entendo o que está lá escrito,por isso talvez corrija elas,talvez até continue a trabalhar nelas,querem isso não?

Estamos quase saindo da cena do salão e como se espera de um romance historico,há muita descrição e eu adoro está parte,o modo como a sociedade agia e proximo capitulo iremos sair do salão e começarão as cenas comicas,e o inuyasha vai ficar admirado com a kagome,acreditem.

Passemos aos comentarios:

Priscila Cullen:É estranho ver o inuyasha sério,não? Continua a acompanhar a fic e vais ele mudar.

SatsumeReturns :diz-me o que achaste deste capitulo então,espero que aumente a tua curiosidade.

Ruh-chan:vou tomar cuidado com isso ok?é um pouco dificil escolher sobrenomes e novos nomes para os que gostes deste capitulo,a melhor parte vai começar.

Maya Chrizti:ainda bem gostaste!fica de olho na outra fic que talvez eu vá corrigir ela, tenho pesadelos só de pensar em ler com aquilo tudo mal escrito,nem parece que foi eu que escrevi xD quem sabe talvez a insipiração apareça e eu continue as outras,fica de olho,ok?

Termina aqui este capitulo,espero que tenham gostado,se gostarem,comments please! Façam uma escritora amadora tiverem ideias ,é so fazer um comentario,não sejam timidas,este inuyasha chega por todas xD

Declaro este capitulo perfeito,

Tina.


End file.
